The Gift of the Goddess
by Narakufan77
Summary: Seraphina had a normal life in her case included being a spy for Woohp which stands for World Organisation For Human Protection until one of Woohp's enemies Tim Scam uses a device he had just made and sent her into the world of Crisis Core. What will she do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Note**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 CRISIS CORE OR FINAL FANTASY 8 THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX I DO NOT OWN X MEN EVOLUTION OR TOTALLY SPIES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THIS STORY.

_Uh-huh and? And? And? And? – thought_

"Uh-huh and? And? And? And?" – Speech

Uh-huh and? And? And? And? – written words

"Uh-huh and? And? And? And?" – written words spoken aloud

_**~ _'s POV~ -this is to indicate the change in viewpoints **_

X men evolution and totally spies will only be briefly mentioned in the story.

**Cloud/Seraphina/Squall paring and Genesis/Tifa paring**

**End Note Story Start**

Chapter 1

"Genesis do you really believe that the girl isn't a spy sent here to spy on Shinra?" Sephiroth asks and Angeal looks like he agrees with Sephiroth "yes in fact I do and what about if I read aloud the contents of this Diary that belongs to the girl, she unlocked it and gave it to me saying it might help" Genesis replies "Then read it Genesis" Angeal says with Sephiroth agreeing.

"Dear diary,

Really that's how I decided to start off as dear diary I mean how lame is that? Oh well I have written it down in ink now. This is my first time at writing in a diary as Clover suggested that I write in a diary as it would help me deal with what I have been though so far and deal with any future events that might happen so I went out and bought a diary. The diary I bought is purple with a diamond and red rose pattern on it and it also has a key after that incident with Sam and Alex reading Clover's diary I thought it would be a good idea to get a diary that has a lock on it so that they wouldn't read it. Anyway enough about that my name is Seraphina Sinclair, I am 16. I used to have elbow length blonde hair and blue eyes though ever since that incident I look different and I am different that I used to be but I will get into that later on. Now where was I? oh yes I now have waist length white hair with golden streaks in it I have tried to cut it to the length I used to have my hair but it just grew back I have just given up on cutting it now, golden cat ears, gold and silver eyes with slits in them, I also have a golden cat tail. I have a lot of powers I can shoot lasers from my eyes, telepathy and telekinesis, I can control the weather, teleport to wherever I want to, go through walls, explode anything with a playing card, super speed, magic like powers, shape shift into anything or anyone I want, magnetic control. I also have a adamantium coated skeleton for those of you that don't know what adamantium is it is a virtually indestructible metal, I have an extremely fast healing system my other powers are dragon lord where I can talk to and can control dragons, I can grow and retract wings, I can create fireballs, abilities, senses, instincts and features of a Kitsune and finally cross-dimensional travel where I can travel to different worlds. When I said an extremely fast healing system means that I can survive any wound that hits vital organs. Yeah now I am not normal any more. Now I bet you are wondering as to how I ended up this way well I will tell you but there is one thing that you need to know before I tell you that which is that I am a member of Woohp which stands for World Organisation for human protection though I like all the cool gadgets we get on to do our missions with I hate the transportation method Woohp uses to bring us to the office, my Woohp team members are Sam, Clover and Alex who are also my best friends. I was on a mission with Sam, Clover and Alex where scientists were being abducted by someone wearing knight Armour and on a horse we went to the lab where the abductions were taking place where me, Sam, Alex and Clover witnessed an abduction of another scientist we took measures to try and stop him but we ended up going through the portal that had somehow shown up. We ended up in medieval England which I hated every moment of it though the scenery was nice getting accused of being a witch by a lot of the villagers wasn't I ended up taking a horse and pursued the person in the knight Armour on the horse with the scientist he had abducted and I ended up at a castle where quick thinking with a gadget got me inside the castle though I ended up getting caught by the abductors guards turns out he (the person was male) was from my time and went back in time according to him; he came from a long line of kings to make sure that his family kept the throne that they had lost because of a kind hearted king giving the throne away, become king himself and go back through time and he would be worth millions and use the place as a base for world domination, Sam, Alex and Clover managed to stop the creep's plans however he had used one of the crystals he was using to travel through time and sent me into another world. After a while I managed to get back to my own world. I have lived on my own since my family died in a car crash when I was 9. It wasn't fair for me out of the two families in the car crash to have survived and all the others didn't they should have survived it. When I told Sam about this she told me I had survivors' guilt for what happened that day she's probably right. Well I have written enough for now.

Seraphina"

Genesis turns the page and begins reading again "hey,

Geez Woohp's enemies are getting lamer and lamer and other enemies are getting annoying to deal with and don't seem to know when to give up like the saying goes fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me that does seem to be the case. I never thought I would lose my first kiss to another female! It happened when I first woke up in the world that creep sent me to with one of the crystals he was using and a woman approached me with a needle I thought she would do something to me when I saw the needle in her hand so I used the materials that were nearby and tied her up. I went over to a mirror and I freaked out a bit and panicked a bit noticing the change in my appearance. I went out of the room and jumped onto the ceiling when I saw 2 people heading my way they went into the room and the hallway started flashing red and an alarm went off I guessed that they had seen their friend tied up I jumped down and saw a woman in an elevator about to walk out when I go to the woman put a gun that I had seen strapped to my waist and asked her to show me the way out. I never intended to shoot her I was only intending on scaring her to show me the way out when all of a sudden she came over to me and kissed me I wasn't able to move instantly out of shock I had gone into when she had kissed me she broke the kiss when the elevator stopped and the doors opened and we heard a sound someone makes to get someone's attention. It nearly ended up in a fight between me and that per- sorry I just stopped writing there I had gotten attacked all of a sudden by a group of people that are probably henchmen for some enemy of Woohp, I took care of them easily enough. Oh no! Tim Scam (he is an enemy of Woohp) has just entered the room "what do you want Scam?" I asked him "to send you to a different world and you won't be able to come back that way there will be one less Woohp agent to get in my way" he responded "Sam, Clover and Alex will stop you" I retorted back and he has just fired his gun looking weapon at me. I hope I survive this!

Seraphina" He read out "well that is the last entry that she has made, does that answer your question Sephiroth?" Genesis says "yes that does prove she isn't a spy sent to spy on Shinra. It does prove however that she comes from a different world" Sephiroth states "what do we do with her" Angeal asks "We could put her in the Soldier program" Genesis suggested "why suggest that Genesis?" Sephiroth asks "well when I read it before I came here I asked her about the powers and she told me that the powers she described before the part where she said my other powers are; are powers other mutants have and the only reason she has them is that someone from the world she had fallen into due to that portal that person used with a crystal to make; put the DNA of those people with those powers she told me the term for the people with those powers is mutant she also told me that she has the memories of each mutant with those powers and that she had a lot of hand to hand fighting styles in her head along with her own that she was trained with as a Woohp agent" Genesis replies. "Okay we will do that" Sephiroth says.

Genesis made his way to his quarters after arranging as to where she will be staying with him for the first few weeks to ensure she meant no harm to the people here then going to a cadet room. He has just entered his quarters and went into the living room. I see Genesis make his way over to me and he gives me my diary back and I lock it the diary up again and put the key back where I keep it and put my diary in my pocket and Genesis says "well it has proved that you aren't a spy sent spy on Shinra and it has been decided to put you into the Soldier program. You will be staying here with me for the first few weeks then you will be moving to a cadet room it is just to make sure that you mean no harm to the people here" Genesis says.

**Note**

Well this is the end of the chapter. Warning there will be a time skip in the next chapter but what happened in the time will be explained in her Diary entries. Final Fantasy 8 comes in the next Chapter.

Hope you liked the chapter

**End Note**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 CRISIS CORE OR FINAL FANTASY 8 THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX I DO NOT OWN X MEN EVOLUTION OR TOTALLY SPIES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THIS STORY.

_Uh-huh and? And? And? And? – thought_

"Uh-huh and? And? And? And?" – Speech

Uh-huh and? And? And? And? – written words

"Uh-huh and? And? And? And?" – written words spoken aloud

_**~ _'s POV~ -this is to indicate the change in viewpoints **_

**End Note Story Start**

Chapter 2

It has been a month since I fell into Final Fantasy 7 Crisis core and I have gotten powerful since then. I still have no intention of returning to the world I was born in as I don't see it as my home any more besides I have far too many bad memories of that world and I have no intention of going back to get more bad memories. I have my guitar with me _I'm glad my guitar came with me when Scam fired his gun at me and I ended up here in Crisis core. I wonder if I have ended up in Crisis Core could I chose and send myself into Final Fantasy 8 perhaps I could after all I do have the ability to travel to different worlds. I will just leave a note to Genesis then try my theory out if it doesn't work I can always get rid of the note. _I have written the note. Here is what I have written down

Genesis

I am testing out my ability to travel to different worlds, I don't know how long I will be though and before you start complaining that I shouldn't be doing this I am giving you 2 reasons. The first reason is that out of all my powers I haven't been able to test this ability out as much as I would like to have tested it out and secondly I will be away from Hojo, he wouldn't be able to get me by me doing this, you know of his unhealthy obsession with me. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Seraphina

P.S. Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return

I read over the note I have written and nod in satisfaction with what I have put and I place the note on my bed, I put the leather jacket that looks like Genesis's but without the shoulder pads on and I use my Cross-dimensional travel ability and the room went fuzzy and black. When everything became clear I noticed that I am falling from the sky. Before I could even try and stop myself from falling I land in the arms of a male with brown hair, grey eyes and a scar across his face from his forehead to under his right eye. _Wow he looks more handsome than he looks like in the game in the world I was born in __**~Squall's POV~ **_I have just come outside the garden from the infirmary after getting the cut when all of a sudden I see a figure of a person falling from the sky I go over to where the figure was falling and as the figure got closer I could make out that the figure is female and I caught her and I looked at her and she has waist length white hair with golden highlights in her hair, golden cat ears, gold and silver eyes that have slits in them and seem to glow black turtleneck top, black trousers, black boots, Golden cat tail and a red leather jacket. _Wow she is beautiful who is she? And how did she end up falling from the sky? What does she want here? Does she mean any harm? For all I know at the moment no matter how beautiful she is she could be dangerous. __**~Seraphina's POV~ **_ "Hello my name is Seraphina Sinclair, I come from another world and my diary can prove that if you don't believe me which is understandable and I mean no harm at all to this place. What is your name?" I say having a feeling to say all that and I trust my feelings as they have come in handy many times. "My name is Squall Leonheart and I believe you but I am taking you to the headmaster of Balamb Garden so he can decide on what to do with you" Squall says and walks still carrying me not that I minded that he was carrying me and I didn't know where to go anyway.

When we got there I had wrapped my arms around Squall and rested my head against his chest. After a while of talking with the headmaster and asked me to prove that I am telling the truth about me from another world and I told him I would read my diary entries which would prove what I was saying when I said I am from another world. An hour later and I have finished reading aloud my diary entries and they now believe me and they have placed me in Seed and placed me in the same dormitory as Squall. It is quite late now and is time to go to bed so Squall took me there still carrying me after I had locked my diary and put them back where they were I put my arms around squall again and rest my head against his chest. _**~Squall's POV~ **_while I was taking her to her dorm room which is next to mine I notice that she has fallen asleep. I have just entered the dormitory and I am in her room and I place her on the bed however she doesn't let go of her grip on me when I tried to get her grip off of me she whimpered like she didn't want to be rid of the comfort so I managed to take her boots off and unstrapped the sword that is strapped to her side and placed it against the wall and I took my shoes off and got into her bed seeing as she wasn't letting go anytime soon I got comfortable and went to sleep. _**~Seraphina's POV~ **_The next day when I woke up I noticed the position that I am in Squall's arms are wrapped around my waist, my arms wrapped around Squall's waist and Squall's head lying on my shoulder against my neck nuzzled into it with a peaceful and content smile on his face. _Awwwwe! He looks so cute and peaceful asleep. Am… Am I starting to fall for Squall? I don't even know him! I want to get to know him though oh I am starting to fall in love with Squall just like I did with Cloud when we first met it happened a similar way. _Squall awoke not long after I did "good morning Squall" I say smiling at him "morning Seraphina, can I ask you something?" Squall replies not moving from his position and I'm not moving either "you already did but go ahead what is your question?" I reply "last night I had entered your dorm room and you were already asleep by then when I put you in bed you wouldn't let go of me, do you know why you would do that?" Squall asks me _**~Cloud's POV~ **__Seraphina… #Flashback Start# It was night time and it is getting near curfew time and I am on my way to my dorm room when I bump into a woman who looked my age she seemed to be in a hurry "I'm Sorry I should have been watching where I was going" she says in a soft angelic like tone "it is okay miss I'm Cloud Strife I understand you seem to be in a hurry" I reply "I'm Seraphina Sinclair" she replies to my unspoken question on who she is. She helped me pick up my stuff while I did the same "you like loveless as well" She asks me "yes I love it; it is the book that I learned to read with" I respond nervously afraid she was going to tease me like the others for it "don't worry I love the book as well, come on we have to go come on your coming with me" she says it must have shown on my face that I was afraid of that happening and also my face must have shown my confusion "you can stay with me for the night I'm Commander Genesis's student and as such I live with him as it makes it easier for him to train me and it is closer than it is to the cadet rooms from where we are now come on we have to go don't worry about Genesis I will explain to him what happened if he asks" She says pulling me along and when we entered Genesis wasn't in sight she led me into a room and she took her leather jacket off and put the books down and she gestured for me to put my books down so I did after I did I nearly tripped on something and Seraphina caught me all of a sudden she wouldn't let go of me and her grip tightened, I look at her face to notice that she had fallen asleep. So I guided her to the bed and laid her in bed she still wouldn't let go of me so I took the boots off and took my shoes off and laid down next to her got comfortable and fell asleep the next day when I woke I noticed that my arms are wrapped around her waist and her arms are wrapped around my waist and her head is nuzzled into my neck 'She looks so peaceful asleep' When she woke I said morning and I asked her why she wouldn't let go of me She said "Cloud I'm sorry about that it's just that I have been having nightmares lately which scare me and I was aware of your presence I could feel your warmth and It comforted me to have someone there and I didn't want to lose that comfort afraid the nightmares would come true if I did let go" "it's okay I understand Seraphina" I reply "thanks Cloud and you can call me Sera if you want to" she replies and in that moment Genesis appears into the room. #Flashback end# it's been years since you have gone missing and I am 21 now and you are the same age as me then, where are you? Are you ok? I wish you would come back soon I am getting worried something has happened to you _I stare at the city from the cliff I am sitting on when Vincent comes over to me "Hello Cloud, you seem to have been here for a while is everything ok? You look worried and scared which is concerning" he asks me "oh hi Vincent I'm fine I am just thinking about Seraphina" Cloud replies "Seraphina is she the woman you have told me, Tifa and Marlene about?" Vincent asks me "yeah that's right" I confirm "what exactly are you thinking about Seraphina?" he asks "I am just wondering where she is and if she is okay and I just want her to come back soon, Genesis met up with me and told me that she would come back some day and he gave her the note she had written to him the day she went missing" Cloud replies handing Vincent the note.

The Note Says: Genesis 

I am testing out my ability to travel to different worlds, I don't know how long I will be though and before you start complaining that I shouldn't be doing this I am giving you 2 reasons. The first reason is that out of all my powers I haven't been able to test this ability out as much as I would like to have tested it out and secondly I will be away from Hojo, he wouldn't be able to get me by me doing this, you know of his unhealthy obsession with me. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Seraphina

P.S. Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return

**Note**

Well this is the end of the chapter. Now you have it Seraphina has met Squall revealed a bit about her feelings and Cloud reminiscing about Seraphina and a part of Seraphina's time in Crisis Core has been revealed. Next time Cloud is reunited with Seraphina and Vincent, Tifa, Marlene, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Red 13 and Cait sixth meets Seraphina for themselves and Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Marlene, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Red13, Cait sixth and Genesis meets Squall.

Hope you liked the chapter.

**End Note**


End file.
